The Forbes and The Mikaelson -Sequel to 'The Other Forbes'
by charlottereaddd
Summary: Violet's attempts to maintain peace in their lives seems to go unnoticed by the Hybrid as he makes it his mission to cause trouble with the vampires and witches that live in the city. Even after detouring back to their home town, new faces and new enemies make themselves known.
1. Chapter 1

"You said I would be entertained through this entire trip" I gave Klaus a flat look and then looked back to the quivering girl in front of me "The only thing I've found remotely amusing was when you tripped over with your coffee the other morning and that was three weeks ago"

A smirk pulled onto my face as the memory was on repeat in my head. I will admit, it was me who used my magic to make the chair move but _by god _was it worth it.

"It's because you aren't trying anything new!" Klaus exclaimed with a wolfish grin. I tilted my head in disagreement before standing up from my chair and walking over to the terrified girl in the quarter.

She backed away slightly as I moved to her but I managed to grab her shoulder. Looking into her eyes I set her in a trance "You will forget coming here and forget us. Go home" I instructed and she instantly relaxed, turning around and leaving the establishment.

Since we had arrived her 2 months ago, my powers had been pretty stable but I was learning to control them. There was only one more 'black-eyes' incident which thankfully Klaus didn't see.

He was too busy talking about himself of course. But I had learned some new cool tricks like I just did with the girl. It's like compulsion but I can use it just by touching people.

The best part of that is I can do it to normal _and_ Original vampires. Klaus made me promise not to do it to him only if he didn't compel me in return.

Although I would have liked too to see how strong he was to see if he could resist it. And to make him see what it eels like to have your mind messed with.

I accidentally found this out when I touched Elijah and asked him to 'be a babe and snap Klaus' neck' because he was being _extremely_ irritating. What I didn't expect as for Elijah to actually do it.

He was more surprised than me as Klaus' body fell dead to the floor. Let's just say he _was not_ happy when he woke up.

Back to reality though, Klaus had to leave to meet a 'friend'.

"What kind of friend? Should I be jealous?" I pouted, taking steps towards him as he smirked and held his hands behind his back.

"I don't know, should you?" he teased

I gave him a pointed look "Klaus" I warned in a low voice. I was stood in front of him now, only inches separating us.

Bringing my hands up, I placed them on his shoulders and let them play with his hair. This earned a low growl from Klaus as he locked his hands over my hips.

"Violet" He replied in the same, low voice but with more of a growl. I bit my lip to hide a laugh as I felt him become more and more annoyed.

"I'll ask again" I leaned in closer to him and directed my mouth to his ear "Who are you meeting?"

Instead of replying Klaus moved his head so he could press his lips to mine. Ha, I knew he would give in.

Instead of usually letting him properly kiss me, I kept my lips closed and smirked against his. Before it could get too far I let go of his hair and pulled away, poking my tongue out at him.

"I will get you back for that" He warned and I just laughed at him

"You still didn't answer my question" I chimed, turning around and walking back to the chair I was sitting on whilst swaying my hips.

"I'm meeting an old friend. We seem to have disturbed his order by coming here" He finally answered

"And who may that be?"

"Marcellus" He replied "He was like a son to the Elijah and I"

I raised an eyebrow "You turned him I guess"

He replied with a nod of his head.

"Why can't I meet your friends?" I pouted, picking up my phone and checking to see if Mae had messaged me.

Surprise surprise, she had messaged me.

'Listen. You need to get your punk ass back home because I don't know what's going on with Kol and I and then Caroline's losing the plot with Tyler so just COME HOME!'

I laughed out loud at the sincerity of her message. From the last time I spoke to Care, her and Tyler had been going to a rough patch because of the whole sire bond thing again.

Klaus had apparently called him up and told him to stay in his mansion and keep control of the household. Whatever that means.

So now Tyler can't go out anywhere unless Klaus tells him he can.

"Because Marcel wants to talk business and you know how you are with business" Klaus said, appearing by my side and reading my message.

"Kol's interested in Mae?" He let a smirk fall onto his lips "Now this sounds like a bit of history"

I knew exactly what he was talking about. The whole Katherine, Elena and the Salvatore's.

"Hey" I warned "If Kol likes my sister then that's fine. It's about time he moved on"

"Yes, to the sister that looks, speaks, acts and thinks the same way as you" Klaus listed and I glared at him.

"It doesn't matter. I'm coming with you to meet Marcel" I announced, slipping my phone in my jean pocket and pecking him on the cheek.

"We're meeting in a bar so you might want to change"

"Huh?" I questioned, until I looked down to my outfit. I had pink slippers on and a 'My Little Pony' t-shirt with bright blue skinny jeans "Oh yea... I'll be five minutes"

I practically ran up the stairs to mine and Klaus' room. Yes, we sleep in the same room, get over it.

There was a massive walk in wardrobe on the far side of the room. One side had my clothes and the other held Klaus'.

I suppose you could say we were a couple now even though it sounds weird me saying it. He was a thousand year old original hybrid and I was a 19 year old teenage witch. Not your most likely of pairings.

I slipped off the top and slippers and wriggled on one of Klaus' dark grey tops as it was nice and baggy on me.

Sniffing in, I could smell his usual musk on it which was like his natural smell. I tucked it into my jeans and let it fall out a bit and pulled on my combat boots before making my way back down to where Klaus was still standing.

He was standing impatiently and raised an eyebrow when I came into view.

"Your clothes not good enough for you?" He questioned, eyeing up his top on my body.

I shrugged at him and joined him as he started to walk out of the quarter.

We had only walked for about a minute until some guys started to stare at me. So Klaus decided to wrap his fingers through mine and hold my hand, glaring at anyone who looked.

"You're such an arse do you know that" I muttered under my breath, knowing he could hear me. He simply smirked at me as we continued to make out way to the bar that we were meeting Marcel at.

Klaus informed me of his Marcel's past. He saved him from being a slave from an abusive owner and treated him as one of their own.

"That was kind of you" I commented as we turned a corner. I stepped in front of him a bit more and twirled around, his arm lifting up so our hands were still connected.

"Yes well, family was my priority at that time" Klaus sighed, his face showing that he was thinking about old memories.

I tilted my head and joined him by his side once again "And they aren't now?"

"Finn betrayed us. Rebekah hates you, Kol is irritating and even Elijah has his moments"

"Elijah's pretty badass if you ask me" I grin, knowing it would annoy him "He has an awesome vibe to him"

Instead of replying in a sarcastic manor like he usually does, Klaus just rolled his eyes and guided me into the bar.

The place was packed with people and I sensed a fair few vampires around. Something else I seem to have picked up on, I don't need to touch witches or vampires to know what they are.

I can sense them. In the air. A vampire would emit a rather dead and cold signal whereas a witch would be warmth in the air.

It's like the whole skin contact thing but easier. Klaus zero'd in on a dark skinned man whole was attracting a lot of attention by the bar.

"I'm guessing that's Marcel" I said, glancing at Klaus and then back to the bar. I noticed that around 5 heads turned and looked in our direction when I said this, along with the dark skinned man.

"First rule of not getting killed around here love," Klaus began "Don't speak about people when they're a vampire and in the same room"

I glared at him and followed as Klaus strolled up the bar, a confident air around him. Those 5 same heads that turned before followed us as we made our way to the bar.

The attention that was surrounding Marcel had died down as he was facing us, also a confident air radiating off of him.

"Marcellus" Klaus greeted simply, holding out his hand. Marcel's eyes flickered to me and then back to Klaus

"Klaus Mikaelson. Never thought you would be back in town" He replied, taking Klaus' hand with a firm grip and shaking it slightly.

"Yes well, I had a home here once. I see its still open" Klaus said as they broke hands. Marcel's eyes once again looked to me as I stood quietly at Klaus' side.

Klaus slide a hand around my waist and gripped it slightly "This is Violet" He introduced and held my hand out for Marcel to shake also.

Of course, he did what every other old vampire does, he took my hand and placed a kiss on the back of it which earned a slight glare from Klaus.

"Marcel Gerard" He smiled, letting my hand go. I returned the smile and sat up at the bar as Klaus pulled him away.

"Don't get into trouble" Were the last things Klaus said to me before he and Marcel disappeared from the bar which left me alone.

Great. Maybe I should have stayed at the house. I signalled over for the barman to come over and serve me and surprisingly he didn't ask for ID when I ordered a vodka and coke.

So, I sat at the bar happily sipping at my drink with the occasional stare from random people.

Then a thought dawned on me, I hadn't messaged back Mae from earlier. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and loaded a new text screen:

"Sup sister. Listen, if you're having problems with Kol then just come and join me in New Orleans dude, I need some other form of entertainment. So yea, you should totally come. As for the Caroline/Tyler, just let it pan out. I know its bad for not helping but if Caroline cant handle it then she should move on"

I sent the message without over thinking my words in case I change my mind on what to say. I seem to do that a lot, over think things.

I was about half way through my drink when I realized that pretty much everyone in the bar had... gone?

Furrowing my brow, I swivelled around on my bar stool and noticed that there were only about 5 people left. The same 5 people that I assume are vampires.

There were two other people but I couldn't see who it was as they were in the dark of the bar.

It wasn't until there was a cry of pain and a shout of annoyance that I realized it was Klaus and Marcel.

Klaus emerged out of the dark with blood around his mouth with Marcel sharp on his heels. Another man also came into view, his face contorted in pain with a huge bite in his neck.

It didn't take a genius so figure out what had happened. Klaus had obviously gotten into an argument and bitten one of Marcel's friends.

"And you told me to stay of trouble" I gave Klaus a pointed look as he was at my side with his hand in mine. He brought his other hand up to wipe away the blood from his mouth.

"Seriously Klaus. You think you can just stroll in here, declare yourself as the new king to New Orleans and attack my guys?" Marcel questioned. You can hear he was trying to control his anger.

"Considering this _was_ my city, I'm simply taking it back" Klaus replied in a calm manor.

"You left because of your father. You left 'your' city and it was open. I filled in and its been perfect ever since you left" Marcel argued, the vampires backing behind him.

And here I was thinking we would have a civilized evening.

"The only way to cure your friend from that _nasty_ looking werewolf bite is my blood" Klaus smirked and I squeezed his hand, indicating for him to shut up.

"You don't want a war here Klaus" Marcel threatened but Klaus merely laughed which earned him an elbow in the ribs from me.

Was he trying to get us killed?

"On the contrary Marcellus" There was a glint in his eye that made me want to shut him up "It's exactly what I came here for"

"Right. We're leaving" I announced, tugging Klaus out of the bar with all of the vampires watching us "Lovely to meet you Marcel!" I called back

"Told you you'd get bored" Klaus stated as his hand dropped from mine and he shoved his in his leather jackets pockets.

I gave him an incredulous look. Me? Get bored? "Are you serious right now?"

I moved quickly so I was in front of him so he had to stop walking.

"Klaus, you said you wanted to talk to Marcel. Not pretty much kill one of his friends! You will go back and heal that guy" I instructed but he simply laughed at me, disappearing from my view.

I thought he would be standing behind me but I was utterly shocked when he was just gone. I stood alone on the path on the empty street.

I was half tempted to sing 'Boulevard Of Broken Dreams' as I walked back alone to the house. I'll teach Klaus for leaving me and laughing at me.

A plan started forming in my brain as I stook slow steps back.

If Klaus was going to cause trouble here, then I need to stop him.

Or at least join in...

**Did you miss me?**

**Lol, anyway. Here it is, the sequel that practically ****_everyone_**** was asking for. Sorry if its shit and you all hate it, like I said, I'm not good with sequels.**

**And just for information, no, this wont all happen in New Orleans. They will be back in Mystic Falls. So no, this probably wont really follow the plot line of The Originals with the pregnancy and shiz... Unless you want that with Klaus and Violet o.0**

**Probably not but anyway, I may be a while until I update again but lets just all be happy that I actually did do this. :)**

**That's all, bye! Vote/Comment**


	2. Chapter 2

***3rd Persons POV***

"Violet!" A girl called out as she let her bags down with a huff. Her grey eyes scanned her surroundings, taking in all the details of the place that her sister was staying in.

She mumbled a 'wow' under her breath as she walked further into the quarter, her ankle boots sounding on the stone floor.

"Violet if you aren't in I swear to god-"

"HEY!" Violet jumped down from the stairs and practically suffocated her sister with a large hug. The surprise of Violet's actions sent Mae tumbling to the floor with her sister lying in top of her.

"Ow!" The blonde complained, pushing Violet off of her body so she could rub her back.

"I'm _so_ glad you're here!" Violet chimed from on the floor as she rolled her head from side to side "Klaus has been so boring and a bit of a douche to be honest"

"He's your boyfriend. He's meant to annoy you" Mae replied bluntly, picking herself up off the floor and helping her sister along with her.

"No. Boyfriends are meant to amuse me and make me feel happy" She said "A week ago Klaus bit a vampire to 'make a point' and I made him cure him otherwise world war three would have broken out"

"You're being dramatic" A new voice cut in before Mae could voice her opinion. Klaus appeared next to Violet so he was facing Mae.

Violet didn't say anything but put her hand over her now erratically beating heart from his sudden entrance.

"Says Mr. 'Im looking for a war'" Violet mimicked Klaus from the previous night with Marcel, putting on an incredibly bad British accent. Mae suppressed a giggle at her sister and looked at Klaus to hear his reply.

"It will only be a matter of time love. Marcel thinks he can run _my_ city" Klaus began to walk away from them with his hands behind his back.

He swivelled on his feet so he was facing them "And I intend to get _my_ city back"

And with that, Klaus disappeared from the quarter. Violet let out a growl of annoyance and she looped her arm through Mae's and pulled her up the stairs with her bags in her free hand.

As Mae was pulled into Violet's bedroom, she paused at the door and took in the elegant room around her.

"This is your room?"

"Technically it's mine and Klaus' room. But yea, come in, make yourself at home" Violet turned around, paused, then turned back to Mae who had carelessly chucked her bags onto the floor and was in the process off jumping onto the king-sized bed.

"I didn't mean it literally" Violet muttered, shaking her head slightly as she then joined Mae at her side on the bed.

"So, how's Mystic Falls?"

"Dismal" Mae sighed "Caroline's upset that you're gone and wont talk to anyone since the whole Elena and Bonnie thing... The Salvatore's are still fighting over the Doppelganger and Matt is now extremely good at making Mocha's" Mae explained which caused her sister to bolt upright

"Matt makes Mocha's?" She questioned. Mae nodded her head "Damn, I need me one of those"

"... How's Caroline coping?" Violet added, making sure she wasn't ignoring the more pressing matters other than the fact that their friend could make a hot beverage to an exceptional standard.

"They broke up in the end" Mae sighed, a sad smile on her face

"Seriously? I thought they found a way to break the sire bond"

"They did and Tyler _did_... It changed him I guess, that and now he's hell bent on breaking the bond for all of the other hybrids so they can be free too"

Violet's eyes widened as she scanned the room quickly and listened out in case Klaus had come back early "He's setting them all free?"

"Yep" Mae replied, popping the 'p' "Plus, Caroline is convinced that he's been with some wolf girl that came to town who Tyler knows"

"Who?"

"She's called Hayley. That's all I know" Mae shrugged, picking at her nails as she spoke. It seemed to become a habit of hers which she couldn't brush off.

Violet quickly jumped off the bed and took Mae's bags into the wardrobe so they could be neatly hung up.

"So you think Tyler likes her too?" She called to Mae who was still relaxing on the bed.

"It seems like it" She replied, still fiddling with her fingers. Since Violet was deep in the wardrobe and in her own world, she didn't notice the blur of movement that entered the room.

Mae on the other hand was fully aware, shooting off the bed with her eyes darting around the room to see who the intruder was.

"I'm sure Care will get over him. He was a bit of a dick anyway" Violet commented from the wardrobe, completely oblivious to the struggle that was occurring.

A hand covered over Mae's mouth and another around her neck as she attempted to wriggle out of the persons grip.

In the next few seconds, Mae and the mystery attacker had vanished, leaving Violet in the wardrobe.

It took a few more moments until Violet realized that Mae hadn't replied to what she had said. Placing down the skirt she was about to hang up, Violet emerged from the small room and entered the bedroom.

"Mae?"

***Violet's POV***

"Mae?" I called out again, my eyes looking to the bed and then to the bathroom. Maybe she just went to pee? Or she's hiding and waiting to scare me...

My guard was up as I searched the room, my body awaiting any surprises. Since I was looking for Mae, I didn't expect to bump into Elijah as I ventured out of the room.

"Gah!" I exclaimed as I fell backwards from the impact. I awaited the hard floor but instead arms wrapped around my body and held me up.

Since I had slammed my eyes shut, when I opened them I realized that Elijah had saved me from imminent pain of slamming onto the floor.

"Oh. Thanks" I spoke quickly as he placed me back onto my feet "Have you seen my sister?"

"Mae? Or Caroline?" he asked

"Mae. She was in my room like, two seconds ago and now she's just-" I made actions with my hands "Poof. Gone"

Elijah's face contorted one of confusion as he went into my room and walked around. From the looks of him, he was sensing things... Like an intruder for instance.

"Someone's been in here" He announced, taking one more turn of the room before coming to my side.

I started to panic inside slightly, who the hell would just kidnap Mae!... Unless they thought it was me...

"Marcel" I said, staring at the ground

"What?"

"I might have been Marcel. He doesn't know that I have a twin and after what Klaus did the other day, of course he would want to get back at us" I explained, my brain working it out bit by bit.

I told Klaus not to stir things up and now Mae is missing. Great. Elijah also looked slightly annoyed at my revelation

"Well, it seems we owe a visit to Marcellus" He declared, swiftly picking me up in a bridal carry and shooting off.

Since I wasn't really expecting this, I clung on more than I needed to and Elijah had to clear his throat when we arrived outside the bar once again to gain my attention.

"Oh, yea sorry" I spoke quickly before letting him go so he could put me down onto my feet.

The bar was dark inside but there was still some signs of is ironic since vampires are dead but you get what I mean.

"After you" I said, gesturing for Elijah to go first. His face flashed a look of amusement as I followed behind him into the bar.

There was a small amount of talking but as soon as I closed the door, it ceased and we were met with silence.

"Marcellus" Elijah called out, fiddling with the button on his suit jacket and undoing it. I could feel the tension when Marcel appeared, his arms crossed with two other men behind him who I recognized.

The one that Klaus bit was one of them and the other was one I recognized from that same night. All of their faces were filled with confusion when they saw me.

I guess they thought Mae was me then.

"Hello Marcel. I see you've met my twin" I grinned, crossing my arms like he was.

"What can I say, I was intrigued to meet you all" He covered up smoothly, looking over his shoulder and signalling to a third vampire to appear with Mae in tow.

"Sup Mae" I greeted and she just rolled her eyes at me. From looking at a distance, Mae looked fine, no injuries or any signs of blood so that was a good thing.

"Any reason why you attempted to have me kidnapped?"

"I think you know the answer to that Violet" Marcel replied, giving me a flat look.

"You should be thanking me for convincing Klaus to save your friend! Not kidnapping me!"

"If Klaus didn't bite me then you wouldn't have needed to" The vampire snarled

"Enough. Marcellus, please return Mae to her sister so we can sort this rationally" Elijah cut in, his voice showing signs of boredom. Charming.

"But what do I get in return?" Marcel began, slowly pacing around "You get your sister back and then Klaus just comes back, attacking my guys and claiming the city as his own"

"I'll get Klaus to leave you alone. Deal?" I bargained, even though I have no idea how to get Klaus away from New Orleans when he technically lives here.

"Oh yea? And how will you do that? You cant exactly compel him" The other vampire glared

That's when it hit me. It seems it hit Elijah too as he looked to me straight away.

"Actually I can" I grinned which caught them off guard.

"What?" Marcel questioned, stopping his movement

"I know a spell or too" I smirked, walking over to the vampire that was holding Mae and placed my hand on his arm, looking him dead in the eye.

"Let my sister go" I instructed simply. He gave me a blank look before his arms around Mae vanished and he stood expressionless.

Mae smiled sweetly at them all before joining Elijah at his side.

"How did you do that?" Marcel asked

"I'm a witch. I can do spells and shiz" I sighed with a eye roll. Mae, Elijah and I all stood as a trio, looking pretty badass if you ask me.

The four vampires were silent for a few moments before Marcel spoke up "Deal. Get Klaus out of here"

I nodded my head and looped my arm through Mae's before strutting out of the bar.

Well, that went better than I expected. But the question still remains... How the hell do I get to the right position to compel Klaus?

I mean, I could just grab his arm and make him leave but then I break the promise that I made to him.

We promised each other that we would never compel each other. I know Klaus doesn't take betrayal lightly...

"You cant do it can you?" Mae said form beside me. I didn't even reply, just focused on the floor as we walked down the path.

"Just say it. You don't want to compel Klau-"

"Fine!" I snapped "I don't want to do it but what choice do I have?" I had stopped walking now and was just staring hopelessly and Mae and Elijah.

"I can stop Klaus being the 'monster' that he is. I can compel him to change into the man he once was when he was human. I could save so many lives just by telling him to feel more human" I threw my hands up in the air and growled in frustration

"But I cant. Because if he finds out then he would hate me. He would _hate_ me so much that he probably wouldn't hesitate to kill me" I was literally having a war with myself on what the hell to do.

On one hand, I compel Klaus to leave and Marcel is happy with his order in New Orleans but then I break my promise to Klaus and if he knows what I've done he would hate me.

On the other hand, I leave Klaus to cause mayhem here which can endanger so many innocent lives and the lives of people that I know and love and most likely end up in me dying or being kidnapped and tortured.

Why do I have to be in this position?

"Do it"

My head snapped up from staring intently at the ground to Elijah "Pardon?"

"Cast the spell. Compel my brother"

"Any particular reason why you want her too?" Mae asked

"Because you're right. Klaus will most likely just cause trouble here and put a lot of people in danger" A small smile made its way onto his face"That and you made a deal with Marcel. I suggest you keep to this deal"

I looked hopelessly to Mae who's expression gave away that she agreed with Elijah.

Crap.

"Where is he?" I questioned, rubbing my temples with my hands. Elijah pulled out his phone, pushed some buttons and placed it to his ear.

A few more moments of silence followed until Klaus answered the phone.

"Hello brother"

Elijah listened to Klaus' reply before answering

"Just curious of your whereabouts Niklaus. Don't want you to be in any trouble" Elijah said with a smirk, which grew when Klaus spoke.

"Be back at the quarter in 10 minutes Niklaus" His eyes flickered to me "She'll be waiting"

I raised an eyebrow but didn't speak a word when Elijah held out both of his arm to Mae and I.

"Care for a lift?"

Mae looped her arm through as and I copied her movements, closing my eyes as air blasted around me.

Mere seconds later and we were back at the quarter. It as deserted with only the three of us making noise.

"I shall be back later" Elijah announced as he then vanished from our site.

I let out a long sigh and directed my attention to Mae who was on her phone with a grin on her face.

"And who are you talking to?" I questioned and she immediately put her phone away

"No one" She answered "Who said I was talking to anyone"

"You did just then. Come on, who is it?" I grinned stepping so I was closer to her "Is it Kol?"

"No! I mean- No but like..."

"A ha! So it is Kol! I knew it" I poked her cheek, winking like a maniac "Saucy minx. You two going out yet?"

"No..." She muttered, glaring at a spot on the floor "We just talk. He said he didn't want to rush into things like he did with you"

Oh... Now I feel guilty.

"Don't worry" I smiled, punching her arm lightly "Just give him time, he'll come around"

She attempted to give me a smile in return but looks like she couldn't be bothered.

"Love"

I had a mini heart attack as Klaus appeared once again "You're early" I commented as he smirked at both of us

"Didn't want to keep you waiting did I?" He smiled which made me feel horrible inside.

I was gonna compel him and he was in a good mood right now. Mae shuffled her feet and cleared her throat to gain out attention.

"Yea, I need a drink so I'm gonna be back later" She said, waving her hand a little bit before swiftly making her exit.

So that just left me and Klaus.

Once all signs of Mae had gone, Klaus was in front of me in an instant. He brought his hand to my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"You ok love?" He asked, his face inches away from mine

"I-I'm good" I stuttered, biting my lip so I didn't fail at speaking anymore "I'm fine, Klaus. Just annoyed at Marcel"

"What happened?" He asked, his face changing from a smirk to concern

"He got one of his vamp friends to kidnap me but took Mae instead, thinking it was me" I sighed, my hands reaching so they were placed on his shoulders "All because of you biting his friend"

"But I cured his friend, he's just being petty" Klaus rolled his eyes and placed his hands on my hips. We were in the same position as we were the other day but this time I had a horrible feeling in my gut.

"He just wants to be left alone. Cant you do that? Conquer some other city. New York maybe?" I offered to which he laughed

"Sorry love, no can do. New Orleans was my home once. I want it back" He said with a smirk as his fingers gripped into my hips a bit more.

His face travelled closer to mine and his nose trailed lightly down mine. I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh as I felt his breath hit my cheeks.

"Whats wrong?"

This was it. No going back now.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, feeling tears brimming in my eyes as I opened them. I moved my hands quickly from his shoulders and placed them either side of his head, gripping it slightly.

His face was utterly confused but as I focused on him hard, he looked like he knew what was going on.

"Violet" He breathed but it was too late, his face went blank as I stared into his bluey grey eyes.

"You will leave New Orleans. Forget about it being your home. You hated it here because your father drove you away" Tears started to trickle out of my eyes and fall down my cheeks

"You will choose wherever to go next and forget about me doing this. You came here for a little bit to see your friend, Marcel. Now that you've done that, you want to leave and travel again"

Klaus' hands had dropped from my hips by now and he was just standing emotionless with my hands on his cheeks.

"Please don't be angry with me if you find out what I did. I broke your promise so you have every reason to hate me... Just please don't" For that, I didn't compel him, he was going to be confused which I could tell since his expression was still blank.

"I love you so much Klaus" I pushed forward and placed my lips to Klaus', making sure it lingered long enough for when he snapped back to reality so he wasn't too confused about what was going on.

And at that moment I felt like the most horrible human being on the planet.

**Meeehhh, sorry for taking like a week to updated, my life has been all poo and shiz so I tried to add to the chapter as much as I could.**

**Also sorry if this is crap af, my mind is a bit all over the place right now**

**But yea, thanks to people for actually bothering to carry on with my extremely rubbish books.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Klaus can you slow the frick down. We will get to New York but I'd rather get there in one piece" I said to Klaus as he sped way over the limit.

Since the whole 'compulsion' thing, we had been to Florida, Chicago, Miami and now, we're on our way to New York.

None of these places my decision of course, all Klaus'.

"My apologies love" he smirked from the drivers seat. As he said that, he drove straight through a red light and cut off some other driver who honked their horn and cursed at us.

"For goodness sake man, stop driving like a maniac!" I shouted, grabbing onto the handle that was placed above the door of the car.

Klaus merely laughed at my fear as he continued to drive like he was mentally challenged.

To be fair, he had been acting like this since my compulsion so maybe it's a side affect?

It was a big thing to do to him... I mean, I only compelled Elijah to snap Klaus' neck so it wasn't much.

I made Klaus change his mind on something he was practically hell bent on changing so it may have made a few changes to him personally.

Let's just way he's been _a lot_ more frisky in the bedroom department, but what can I say, I don't complain.

Sometimes I wish that everything was just normal you know? No vampires, no witches, no werewolves. Just plain, old, boring normal.

Well, I'm pretty sure Klaus would still be a narcissistic psychopath but who's perfect these days?

10 honks from from other cars later and we had arrived at New York. Klaus seemed to know exactly where he was going when he pulled up to the fanciest looking hotel in the area.

Apparently, the last time I went to New York was with Klaus when I got turned into a vampire for the first time. And before that it was with Kol when we were still together.

I still bugged me that I didn't have my memories. You would have thought by now that they would have come back right? Apparently not...

"Really Klaus? Five star hotel?" I said as we both exited the car which was kindly taken by one of those steward guys. My minds gone blank on what they're called so I'm gonna settle with 'the steward guy'.

"What can I say? I like standards" He replied, a small smirk on his lips. I rolled my eyes at him as he held out his hand for me to take.

As soon as I slipped my fingers through his, he was pulling me into the main entrance of the hotel.

Decorations of gold and red covered the building with intricate swirls of the colours which highlighted the rooms many features. Including a fricking fountain in the middle of the reception and a humongous chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Ok, this is _too_ high for even MY standards. But of course, Klaus just continued to waltz in like he had seen this a million times before.

Which he probably has since he's like a 1000 years old. Nice one Violet.

But the thing was, I looked so out of place. I was wearing bright blue skinny jeans and a 'The Whiskers Come From Within' t-shirt with some black converses.

No matter how many people deny it, Dan and Phil are Gods.

"Room for two please" Klaus said to the rather smiley lady behind the check-in desk. Her eyes sparkled with friendliness when she looked at Klaus but kind of got dimmer when she glanced to me.

"Penthouse suite sir?" She asked, pressing buttons on her keyboard.

"Of course" Klaus replied, a tone of smugness on his voice. They continued to sort out the room as I zoned out of the conversation.

Well, this trip should be interesting. Penthouse suite, already been given the evils by the staff and Klaus is in too much of a good mood.

My 'zoning out' didn't last long as Klaus wrapped an arm around my waist and directed me to the lift.

"So, whats going on today?" I asked as we walked into the rather large and empty lift. Klaus merely shrugged his shoulders and stood beside me, the grip on my waist tightening slightly as the lift doors closed.

It's like one of the cliche moments happened, as soon as the doors closed, Klaus practically attacked me with a kiss.

Oh god, he was in one of those moods again...

My back hit the wall of the lift as Klaus put more force into the kiss. Before this could become anything more however, I held my head back so I could look at him

"Are you sure? Like, this is the fifth time with week and its only Wednesday" I reminded him

Klaus didn't seem to care about what I said as he leaned in again but before he could, the elevator went 'ding' and the doors opened, revealing our floor.

I didn't know why I was relieved but I was. I guess I was just tired from all the past times. I don't think Klaus realizes that I'm merely a human and he's an all powerful hybrid.

Pulling Klaus out of the elevator, I swiped the key card for the door out of his other hand and scanned it over the door scanner.

A beep sounded and the door opened reveling a beautifully decorated hotel room. Well, it was the penthouse suite.

"So, any plans for New York then?" I asked, exploring the room as Klaus flicked through his phone. Well at least he's distracted now

"A have a vampire I need to meet and a witch I need to...interact with" He said with a smirk, clearly hinting that the witch was me.

"Great. Go and meet your vampire then" I grinned, jumping up and landing on the massive sofa that took up half the room

Klaus didn't even reply as he just vanished from the room. I must really be annoying him.

Still, gives me time by myself to... I don't even know.

I don't really do anything these days apart from travel with Klaus and talk to Klaus and sleep with Kl-

Wait. I can see a pattern emerging here... Everything I do involves Klaus...

That kind of makes my life sound a tad depressing. I don't do anything apart from interact with Klaus.

I need a new friend.

Mae went back to Mystic Falls once Klaus and I had left as she 'had some stuff to do'. In other words, she was bored and didn't just want to stand around all day and watch Klaus and I.

Also the fact that Kol had called her so she wanted to see what he wanted. Truth be told, I wanted to know why he called too.

Oh well, I'm alone in a penthouse suit hotel room... Time to have some fun.

I pulled myself up off the sofa and explored the room some more. There was a balcony outside with a large swimming pool placed in the centre of it.

Surprisingly, I actually had swimming things packed with me. It has been about 3 years since I had last gone swimming or done anything to do with swimming so this was gonna be nice.

I quickly ran back into the room and changed out of my top and jeans into my bikini top and bottoms. There were simple black ones as when I went shopping for them they didnt have any others that I liked.

Picking up my towel, I made my way back out onto the balcony and placed it on one of the sun loungers that was sat near the edge of the pool.

Not wasting anytime, I took a run up and bombed into the pool. The warm water engulfed me as I pushed back up for air.

Why couldn't all pools be heated? This was bliss.

What else was bliss was the fact that I was alone. I could do whatever I wanted. I grinned as I brought my hands together under the water and closed my eyes.

Feeling the magic build up inside me, I released it and let it swirl around the water. In a matter of seconds, the normal pool was now a whirl pool which was sending me around in circles.

This was so much fun. Too fun actually as I started to manically laugh as I just continued to spin around.

"Hello?"

I gasped hard and ducked down into the water, stopping the whirling immediately. I didn't recognize who spoke so they would probably find it a bit strange if I was just going around in circles in an ordinary pool.

Also questioning to myself why I bobbed my head underwater, I pushed back up for air and peered into the room.

There was a man casually strolling around the room. What the hell?

Putting on a brave face, I pulled myself out of the pool and dried myself of quickly with the towel and entered the room, taking cautious steps as I did.

"Can I help you?" I asked which caught his attention from the painting he was looking at. He had dark shabby hair and deep grey eyes.

"Ah, you must be Violet" He smiled kindly, holding out his hand for me to shake. I hesitated before taking it

"And you are?"

"Oh, Klaus didn't tell you? I'm Kalum, one of his Hybrids" He smiled again

"Hybrids? Why are you here?" I asked, not wanting to sound rude but he was the last thing I expected to be.

"Klaus asked me to protect you-"

"Wait, protect me? Like a body guard?" I asked incredulously and he nodded his head

"Why?"

"Well, apparently he's had contacts in Mystic Falls who have told him about a hunter who's been attacking the local supernaturals. Mostly vampires" Kalum explained but I froze.

Hunter? Vampires?... Caroline could be in trouble.

"I have to get there" I pushed past him and got the hotel phone. I was about to dial Caroline's number but Kalum slammed the phone back down and pulled me away from it

"That one of the main reasons why Klaus called me here. To stop you from going to Mystic Falls" He spoke with slight regret in his voice, like he felt sorry for me.

"Tough. Klaus cant keep me here" I snapped, pushing past him again to get to the main bedroom. There were two bags on the bed and I searched through them, seeing that it was mainly girls clothes.

Now I get it... Klaus left to go to Mystic Falls and left me here. And that's probably also the reason why he's been so 'active' with me for the past few days.

The dick.

Now I'm in a bad mood with a hybrid watching me 24/7. Kalum was still in the lounge as I quickly got changed into shorts and a t shirt since it was warm today.

I tied my damp hair up into a bun as I couldn't be bothered to dry or clean it properly. When I came back into the lounge, Kalum was relaxed on the sofa with his hands behind his head.

"Comfy?" I asked and he nodded. I joined him on the couch and let out a huff of breath. We sat in silence for a few moments before I let out another sigh

"Is there anything to do around here?" Kalum asked and I shrugged my shoulders

"I don't know, I haven't been to New York properly before" I said, looking at my fingernails and picking at them a bit.

"We could always go to a bar?"

"Nah" I sighed "I'm not in the mood for partying"

"Well what else is there?"

"I don't know. Usually I like to be in on the action but it seems I cant do that" I muttered, frowning a bit.

"I'm sorry again. I cant go against Klaus because of the sire bond-"

"You know you can break it right?" I cut in, leaving him with a confused face.

"Pardon?"

"You can break it" I repeated and he stayed silent for a few more moments

"If this is some sort of sick joke then-" He threatened in a low voice but I cut him off again

"It's not, my sisters boyfrie-... I mean ex-boyfriend was Klaus' first Hybrid and he managed to break the bond" I paused "Not that Klaus knows this"

"Tell me" He breathed, quickly standing up and pulling me up with him.

"You sounded like you liked Klaus. Why are you so eager to break it?" I questioned as he grabbed my bag and pushed it into my hands

"It's horrible. Having someone control your life" He replied through clenched teeth "I mean, you would hate that too wouldn't you?"

That made me think. Back to when I use to live with my Dad. He use to be strict about where I would go and who I would meet. Not letting me go anywhere without his permission.

One time, my friend wanted me to go around her house but my Dad didn't like her so he came around with me.

I mean, now I think about it, he did have a valid reason from all the vampires and things like that but... My childhood was extremely restricted.

"Well, I know it to a degree... But not on your scale" I said "Listen, Kalum" I placed my hands on his shoulders so he would stop pacing around and muttering to himself.

"We need to get somewhere remote. Somewhere no one will be able to hear you scream" I know that sounded quiet phsyco but from what Caroline told me about breaking the bond, he was gonna have to suffer through a lot of pain.

"I know the right place" He grabbed the key to the room and took my hand before pulling me out of the hotel room.

"Where?"

"Where I use to turn every full moon" He replied and I made an 'o' face. I'm pretty sure that I am right about the whole turning thing.

I mean, its what Caroline told me... Maybe I should call her and double check. Since I had completely zoned out through Kalum and I's little journey, by the time I had snapped back to reality we were in a car and driving.

"Who's car is this?" I asked

"Mine. I didn't steal it if that's what you think" He smirked, glancing over from looking at the road.

"Right. I believe you" I grinned, putting my feet up onto the dashboard and waiting for him to shout at me and push them off but he surprisingly didn't.

Suggesting that the car is his.

"So you know Tyler?"

"Briefly" I breathed, not really remembering an particularly good memories from him. He was just a dick to Caroline in my eyes.

"I heard about him. Klaus spoke about him when we were turned. Saying that he was the first hybrid he turned" Kalum continued but I didn't want to carry on talking about Tyler.

"Yea.." I muttered, relaxing into the car seat.

I had noticed that the scenery around us had changed vastly from buildings and car to trees and wildlife.

"How far out are we going?" I asked, scanning my surroundings some more.

"When I was a wolf and had to turn every full moon, there was an abandoned house way out in the forest. I done checks online to see if it was used by anyone and it wasn't so I remodelled the inside, so it wouldn't get too smashed up when I changed"

"Smart" I commented.

That seemed to cease the conversation as we continued to drive in silence. For the next 10 minutes or so we sat in quiet with only the sound of the car whirring.

I got bored after that so decided to question him "So when did you trigger your curse?"

Kalum looked like he was thinking hard before answering "I think I was 14"

"Really? So young?" I raised an eyebrow, it also made me think... "So, you _killed_ someone? At 14?"

Kalum went silent for a moment, had face hardening slightly "It was an accident... My Mom... She was pregnant with my baby sister but one night she was drunk-"

"Drunk?" I asked incredulously "She was pregnant and drinking?"

"Yea. She couldn't cope and that was the only way. So like I was saying, one night, she had too much and I tried to control her but she lashed out and I attempted to calm her down but I accidentally pushed her... And she fell"

The car had stopped by now and Kalum was just sitting motionless "She survived... But the baby didn't make it"

I frowned and reached my hand over his shoulders to give me a sort of hug.

That must have been horrible for him.

"Lets just go, ok?" He sighed, sniffling a little bit and pulling out of my grip. I nodded, even though he may not have seen it and he shot off again, driving way over the speed limit.

Now the mood is deep... I should never of brought it up considering I knew you have to kill someone to trigger the werewolf curse.

I'm doing really well today aren't I?

Anyway, we arrived at the house which looked extremely creepy. Like the Murder House from American Horror Story only a little bit smaller.

"Nice place" I commented as I got out the car and joined Kalum who was already at the front door.

"I get use to it" He shrugged, shoving the door open to reveal the trashed interior. I mean, this would probably look like a lovely home if there weren't claw marks on the walls and pretty much every piece of furnishing was torn to bits.

He guided me down to the basement which had the worst 'decorations'. Debree and even more claws marks scratched the walls and I had to turn my nose up at the rather _delightful_ smell that welcomed us.

I noticed chains bolted to the walls which looked rather destroyed so I guess Kalum had been using this place for a _very _long time.

Kalum went over to the some of the chains and pulled at them a bit, most probably using his supernatural strength. When they snapped he pulled an annoyed expression.

"Damn, I didn't bring anymore" He hissed, throwing the chain on the floor. I had explained to him that we needed strong chains that would be able to hold him when we were in the car.

"Don't worry, I got this" I said, picking up the two end of metal and clasping them in my hands. Closing my eyes, I muttered a chant under my breath, a type of bonding spell.

Once they were welded back together, I gripped onto the end of the chain and muttered some more incoherent words. If I do this right, the chains should become technically unbreakable.

I would just have to do the spell to the bolts too as they looked rusty and damaged.

Once I had spelled all the bolts and chains, Kalum tested them, pulling at them once again. When the chains wouldn't snap he grinned at me.

"Shall we begin?" I smiled in return, knowing he may regret going through all the pain.

**Hello again, I'm back. well, I never left really, been busy with stuff. So, Klaus is back in Mystic Falls about a hunter (I wonder who that could be) So right now I'm kind of verging into season 4 with the whole hunters mark and the cure and stuff but if you don't want me to go into too much detail then I wont.**

**Plus, some of you actually liked the idea of Hayley or even ****_Violet_**** being pregnant. I mean, it'll be weird but if you want that to happen then I'm more than ok with it. It just depends if you want it or not.**

**Ok, so I'm all done here.**

**Bye :) x Vote/Comment**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok. I'm ready" Kalum clicked his neck from side to side a he stood in front of me.

I had chained him up and spelled the room so he couldn't escape when he turned. I hast told him yet, I didn't really want to.

But alas, I have to.

"Right. You aren't going to like this" I sighed, biting my lip slightly as his face was flushed with almost confusion

"Like what?"

"The process of breaking the bond"

"Just tell me so I can get the hell over with it" He snapped, becoming impatient with my stalling

"You have to turn" I whispered and he snorted with laughter

"Is that it?"

"No. You have to turn until it doesn't hurt anymore. Until the breaking of your own bones doesn't cause you any pain. Tyler had to do this over a hundred times to break it which is exactly what you have to do"

That set him off a little, he hesitated before replying "How long did it take him?"

"I don't know... A while" I said, biting my lip even harder than before.

Kalum took a few deep breaths before nodding his head "Ok. Let's do this"

I was surprised that he wanted to go through with it but that didn't stop him from tensing slightly. A few moments later and the sound of snapping filled the room.

At first, I thought the chains had broken already and my magic wasn't working but when Kalum fell onto one knee with his face contorting immense pain, I realized it was his bones cracking.

I visibly winced as he started to scream and more bones snapped. More horrific screams sounded through the house and I had to cover over my ears because of how much it was affecting me.

It was heartbreaking that the Hyrbrids would go through all of this just to be free of command from Klaus.

I mean, Klaus can be _extremely_ annoying sometimes. He's driven me to the brink of murder and suicide sometimes.

Nevertheless, Kalum continued the process. In the end I had to leave the basement and wait in another part of the room because of how horrible it was.

Every time there was a snap, a scream would most certainly follow. I was humming Ron Pope in my head when another noise caused me to jump.

The creaking of a door sounded which was familiar to the front door when we came in and I was instantly wary.

What if it was a random person walking by who had heard the screams? From the room I was in, I tip-toed to the door and peered through the small gap that was produced from the door not being fully open.

A man around 40 or so with shortish dark hair and a worried look was scanning around the building. He looked oddly familiar but I put that to the back of my mind when he looked in my exact direction.

"I know you're there" He had a low and rather blunt voice but there something about the way he looked at me that gave me the confidence to open the door and face him properly.

"Who are you?" I asked, still keeping my guard up.

"My name is Ansel. What is going on here?" He questioned and I stayed silent. I didn't want to ask him is was a supernatural of some kind so I settled for taking a few steps forward and touching his arm.

The feeling I got wasn't warm like a witches touch and it wasn't cold like a vampire or hybrids touch, it was more neutral so it could only mean he was a wolf.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"I heard the screams. I don't like hearing my kind in pain" He replied, him knowing that I knew of the supernatural world.

"He's a hybrid" I explained "And I'm helping break the sire bond between him and the guy who created him"

"Niklaus" The man muttered under his breath. I was surprised at first but then remembered that most of the wolves would probably know who Klaus is since he's practically famous.

"Yea. My boyfriend" I sighed, becoming annoyed about talking about the stupid hybrid who left me here.

"Boyfriend?" Ansel repeated and I nodded my head. A warming smile spread across his face and I was confused. This guy was kinda creepy if you ask me.

"Well, thank you for checking up on what's going on Ansel but don't worry, I can handle this" I smiled, breaking the silence that fell.

Wait, silence? I furrowed my eyebrows and completely ignored Ansel as I ran down the stairs to the basement.

All I could hear was heavy breathing and that was it. I lightly pushed the door open which revealed Kalum lying down on the floor with his top torn off and sweat layering his body.

"Kalum" I said, making sure he was still conscious. When he didn't reply I crouched down so I was sitting next to his head and examined his face.

It was peaceful but you could see the lines of struggle still creased in his skin.

"Is he alive?" Ansel asked and I nodded my head. He crouched down next to me

"You want me to take him-" Ansel went to talk again but was cut off by a phone ringing.

It wasn't mine and Ansel shook his head which could only mean it was Kalums.

I reached into Kalums hoodie that he had taken off before and read the caller ID.

"Crap" I muttered, seeing Klaus' name flash up on the screen. Signalling for Ansel to be quiet, I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hey!" I gleamed, a fake smile plastered onto my face with fake joy in my voice. Klaus knew something was up straight away as he took a moment to reply

_"Violet? Where's Kalum?"_

"I knocked him out. He was irritating me" I lied, well, sort of lied. He was knocked out it just wasn't me who done it.

_"He's there to keep an eye on you. You aren't meant to attack him_"

"Well you shouldn't just up and leave!" I practically shouted, becoming irritated "I am coming to Mystic Falls Klaus, you have no way of stopping me"

"_You so much as take a step in this small town and you'd wish you hadn't_" Klaus threatened and I laughed.

"Oh yea? Watch me" I pressed the end call button and growled in frustration. If Klaus thinks he can order me about then he has another thing coming.

"Stupid hybrid" I muttered under my breath which earned a laugh from Ansel who I forgot was here.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked "Not being rude or anything"

"It sounds like you need to go somewhere. Let me help out here" He offered and I gave him a skeptical look.

"Why should I trust you? You could kill him for all I know"

"You should trust me"

"Why?"

Ansel paused for a moment, his face showing that he was thinking about his answer "Let's just say its a family matter"

Even though I was utterly confused by his answer, I let him stay with Kalum as I searched for some sort of transportation to Mystic Falls.

I had explained to Ansel what he needed to do with Kalum for him to break the bond before I left so he knew what he was doing.

There was just something about him... Something that reminded me of someone else but I couldn't put my finger on who.

Putting it to the back of my mind, I grabbed a taxi back to the hotel room, packed up all my belongings and got another taxi back to Mystic Falls.

It had been a while since I'd been back so I wondered what had happened.

"The Queen is back!" I cheered, pushing the door of the grill open and grinning at everyone who gave me a weird look.

My eyes were to the bar as I was Matt grinning at me in return. I skipped, yes, skipped, to the bar and hugged Matt as he had come out from behind the bar.

"Matthew!" I cried, squeezing him tightly and he laughed into my neck

"Its good to see you again V" He smiled, pulling away from the hug and going back behind the bar and I went to one of the stools.

I went to ask for a vodka and coke but Matt was two steps ahead, making the drink and placing it in front of me "Welcome back" He winked, quickly departing to another part of the grill.

This is going better than I expected. Taking a longing sip from my drink, I sighed in happiness and relaxed against the bar, only to be disturbed by a certain brunette vampire.

"What are you doing back?" Elena snapped from beside me and my good mood instantly disappeared.

"Elena" I turned to her and smiled 'pleasantly' "I have literally, just stepped foot back in my _home_ town. If you could keep the bitchiness on the low until tomorrow, that would be _great_"

I have her thumbs up before turning back to my drink. It seemed my ask went unnoticed as the Petrova Doppelganger continued to talk, well, annoy me.

"It's funny. As soon as Klaus shows up, you immediately follow" She sneered.

"Klaus had me stuck in New York because he wanted to protect me. I however, decided to ignore him and come down anyway since I heard that my _friends_ were in trouble"

Without waiting for her to reply, I downed the rest of my drink, pulling a face at how strong it was and leaving the grill.

Does Elena seriously want me to punch her? It's like she's asking for me to just smash her stupid face in.

The weather was practically non-existent outside with no wind or sun or breeze. Just mutual. Well, that was until something whooshed past me and I had to stop in my tracks.

"And what exactly are you doing here?" Klaus asked, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he stood before me.

"I don't know what you mean _Niklaus_" I let his full name roll off my tongue "I'm visiting my old pals"

Klaus' face hardened when I said this and an actual glare faced me "I distinctly remember telling you _not_ to come to town"

"Well, you cant tell me what to do Klaus. I'm not one of your hybrids" I glared in return, crossing my arms in front of my chest to copy him.

Klaus rolled his eyes at my spitefulness "You're going to be in trouble"

"I don't care. If this hunter is endangering my family then I'm not just going to stand by and watch" I snapped, making my point clear that I wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Instead of arguing with him more, I turned and walked down the path, leaving him near the entrance of the grill.

If Klaus thinks he can control me then he can think again. I decided to go home since I needed to see Caroline.

I was crossing through the Mystic Falls town square when I heard someone calling my name.

"Violet!"

I didn't really recognize who's voice it was and I wasn't expecting Mayor Lockwood to be waving at me and speed walking in my direction.

Putting a smile in my face, I waved back to her "Mayor Lockwood"

"Please, call me Carol" She gushed, and I nodded "Now, I need a favour to ask of you"

I became instantly wary at what she was going to ask me.

"I need you to run for Miss Mystic Falls"

Oh my God. No. Freaking. Way.

"Uh, I don't know" I began but 'call me Carol' started flapping her hands about a bit

"No no, it will be great, you can carry on the Forbes legacy" She grinned "Caroline won the last Miss Mystic Falls so it would be the perfect opportunity to enter in!"

"What about Mae?" I asked

"Mae said she would be leaving town at that time so she wouldn't be able to" Carol explained and I instantly knew that Mae was lying to her.

Carol put on an extremely pleading face as I contemplated on her ask.

God I was so gonna regret this...

"Ok, I'll do it" I sighed and Carol clapped her hands

"Perfect. Now remember, you need a male escort, preferably someone your age" She paused for a moment "You can ask your boyfriend, Klaus is it? I think you can get away with him"

I thanked her for the opportunity and left the town square. By the time I made it back home, I was pretty tired from all the walking and travelling around but that didn't stop my enthusiasm.

"Caroline!" I shouted, breaking the silence in the house. In an instant, two arms wrapped around me and crushed me into a massive, bone-breaking hug.

"Oh my God you're finally back!" Caroline squealed, gripping me so tightly I couldn't even reply.

Finally she did let go and I let out heavy breathing. She hit my arm at my over-exaggeration.

"When did you get back?" She asked

"Around half an hour ago" I replied with a shrug

"Half an hour ago?" She questioned and I was worried she was going to flip at me for not coming straight to her "But Klaus got here like 7 hours ago"

"Yea... He ditched me" I muttered

"Why?"

"Because I found out about this hunter problem that was going on and he kept me under hybrid protection so I wouldn't come down here" I explained and she raised an eyebrow

"Klaus didn't want you to come?"

"Nope. But, here I am" I grinned to which she returned

"So, anything else happened since you came down?" She asked as we both jumped onto the sofa and relaxed

"Um, Mayor Lockwood asked me to compete in Miss Mystic Falls this year" I began but Caroline cut me off

"You're running for Miss Mystic Falls!?" She practically shouted and my eyes widened at her over-enthusiasm.

"Uh, yep"

"Oh my god, this is _amazing_ news! I can help you prepare for it!" She jumped up and started to pace around like a mad woman "I can do your hair and your make up and help you with your speech-"

She turned abruptly "Do you know the dance?"

I shook my head

"That's another thing you need to know- wait. Is Klaus going to be your escort?"

"Well, if he says yes then yes" I said and she nodded her head.

"Right, he should know the dance so you're all good there" She went to continue her planning but I stood up too and stopped her.

"Caroline!" I placed my hands over her shoulders "Calm yourself child. We have time to plan this but now is not the time"

She looked reluctant at first but she did stop and changed the subject "Oh, the vampire hunter is seriously scary"

"Who is he?" I asked

"I don't know his name, I've seen him though. Dark skin, shaved head and mean expression" She described and I noted it in my head.

"Ok. Well, onto other situations, whats happening with Tyler?" Her expression immediately turned sour when I said this, showing that its not going good.

"I don't even wanna talk about it" She muttered. I gave her a pointed look

"Tell me. I tell you everything you want to hear so you're gonna spill" I ordered and she moaned out loud.

"Fine!" She glared, sitting down roughly onto the sofa and pouting slightly "We were on a 'break' and then this Hayley chick came into town who Tyler knew from when he travelled around before you arrived in town" She picked at her finger nails a bit

"Basically she lives in his house and now they're going to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant together"

Wow. What a dick.

"When even is the pageant?" I asked

"Friday"

"2 days!?" I said incredulously. I only had 2 days to learn the dance, prepare a speech, get a dress, make sure I knew how I looked- no wonder Caroline was freaking out.

"Exactly! We need to get you a dress" Caroline said and I had to nod in agreement. You see, this is why I don't like getting involved in these things.

"...Now?"I questioned and she answered by grabbing my arm and pulling me to her car which she unlocked and shoved me inside.

Ok, now it is then.

After a 15 minute drive in the car singing Disney songs at the top of our lungs, we made it to some dress shops that Caroline claimed were the best.

"Right, have you thought of a colour?..." Caroline trialed off when she saw my absolutely confused expression. Colour? Really?

"Ok, I'm thinking red maybe" She tilted her head to the side and examined me "Or blue"

"You know what Care, you choose what you think I will look the best in and I will wear it" I said and she grinned before exploring the shop and leaving me on my own.

Taking the advantage of the privacy, I brought my phone out of my pocket and pressed Klaus' name to call him.

Yes we may be having an argument right now but I would rather ask about him being my escort now rather than later.

Surprisingly, he answered after the second ring.

_"Yes?"_ He answered quite rudely.

"Hello to you too" I replied bluntly "I have a favour to ask"

_"Oh yes? And what is this favour?"_

"I need you to be my escort for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant" A laugh came out of the phone

_"You expect me to come to some pageant for a favour when you completely ignored my instructions to not come back to Mystic Falls?"_

"Please Klaus! I'm sorry for not listening to you ok?" I sighed and there was a moment of silence down the line

_"Fine. But if you ignore me again then don't expect any favours whatsoever"_ He said bluntly before ending the call abruptly.

Rude. But yay! I have an escort. That's one more thing ticked off my to-do list.

Now I just need to sort out a dress. I hope Caroline's had some luck in that area.

**I know, I suck. It's been like 30 years since I've updated but I do actually have a good(ish) reason. I had been updating this chapter from my phone and I had left it on my sofa with the chapter up so I could go and get a hot chocolate.**

**(I bet you know where this is going) Once I made my drink, I came back to the sofa, knocked my arm on something and promptly spilt hot chocolate all over the sofa AND on my phone.**

**Long story short, I lost the entire chapter and I'm doing this on my shitty laptop.**

**So my apologies for being so slow. Anyway, if you watch The Originals then you'll know who Ansel is from the last episode but I'm not gonna spoil it aND NEITHER SHOULD YOU.**

**It'll be dramatic ok trust me. Oh and you know the whole HayleyxKlaus sleeping together thing... It may OR may not happen ;)**

**So, that's that. See you later, bye! :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you ready girls?" Carol Lockwood's voice called out which was answered by all the girls but me.

They began to line up and check their appearances one more time. Me, being the cheesy person that I am done the same, looking into the long, full length mirror in front of me.

My brown hair was curled and fell over my shoulders and back. The red dress that I wore was tight and hung above my knees. Its intricate black details made my light skin pop out more than usual.

Caroline had applied my make up to complete perfection which i was extremely grateful for. Red lips, smoky eyes and flawless skin.

Truth be told, I was excited and nervous about competing. I was going to be called 3rd as it went in alphabetical order.

Since Caroline couldn't stay upstairs in the mansion with me, I stood alone with the other girls chatting among themselves. Giving me the occasional look since I was alone.

"Come on out" Carol smiled, and we all joined in the line, in the order that we were told.

To be honest, I think the other girls didn't like me because I was a late entry. And maybe because Caroline was my sister and she won last year so they were probably intimidated.

We were all queued up at the top of the stairs where no one could see us so we could make our 'grand entrance' as Ms Lockwood put it.

As the first girl was called, a round of applause sounded and Lily, went down the steps.

Just before the next girl was called, the familiar sound of my phone ringing sounded back in the room we were getting ready in.

I inwardly cursed as I recognized the ring tone as Klaus' which then instantly confused me as he was meant to be downstairs and waiting for my name to be called.

Quickly hurrying to my phone and ignoring the weird looks that the girls gave me, I pressed the answer button but as soon as I did the call disappeared and I cursed myself for not being fast enough.

Just as I went to toss my phone down and hurry back to my place, it buzzed again, signalling I had a text instead.

Klaus' name popped up and I furrowed my brow and frowned as he was meant to be downstairs right now, waiting for my name to be called.

As soon as I laid eyes on message I knew I was screwed.

_"Sorry love but I cant come today, it seems business has decided to become worse for today"_

I just stared at my phone blankly, re-reading the message as if I didn't understand it properly.

_Klaus couldn't come and my name was going to be called next. _I was nearly shaking in anger as I heard the girl who was before me name was called out by Carol.

Great, I was going to be the laughing stock of Mystic Falls. The girl who got stood up for a competition.

Just as I felt tears prick my eyes the dreaded words were called out. "_Violet Forbes and her partner, Klaus Mikaelson!"_

There was an applaud from downstairs and all the girls looked to me. Taking a deep breath, I left the room and delicately made my way down the stairs.

My heels clicked on the marble stairs and my heart dropped when I saw the people at them bottom. Most had their eyes on me, including Carol but the majority were looking at the place where Klaus should have been standing.

By the time I made it to the bottom, there was just silence. I just stared at the floor as everyone just stared at me.

"Where is he?" Carol whispered from beside me and I turned to her, frowning.

"He cant be here" I muttered and she literally looked so stunned, like she wasn't expecting anything like this to happen.

Carol cleared her throat and smiled brightly at the guests.

"It appears Klaus cannot be here, give it up for Violet Forbes" She chimed, clapping her hands and waiting for the crowd to follow.

_Thankfully _people joined in and I put on a fake smile and continued to the dancing room.

Well now I was screwed. I needed a dance partner. Klaus wasn't here to be my escort and partner.

As I was beginning to plan my suicide, someone looped their arm through mine and joined me walking.

I was so stunned to see Damon Salvatore walk along with me. He was wearing a black suit with a black tie which looked extremely handsome on him.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as we joined the first girls outside. We faced each other so we were ready for the dance when it began.

"Well, you looked lonely" He smirked in reply "This isn't the first time I've been a last minute replacement for Miss Mystic Falls"

I was about to question him on what happened but by now the other girls had joined us and the dance was about to begin.

Carol stood before all of us and gave a nod of appreciation towards Damon when she saw him.

"And now, the Miss Mystic Falls waltz" She announced. Seconds after, soft music began to play and we all began to dance.

First it was the near touch, where we pretty much circled each other for the majority. From what Carol explained to us, we had to 'flirt with our eyes' and show emotions without touch or speech.

I tried my hardest to focus on the dance and the competition rather than all the ways I could cause Klaus _immense _pain for ditching me when I actually needed him.

I know he probably thinks these things were petty but since he's my boyfriend and should respect what I'm practically _forced_ into, he should at least make sure he can actually be there for the bloody thing.

Before I knew it, Damon had placed his hand in mine and wrapped the other around my waist so we could start the actual dancing.

"Relax" He whispered in my ear and I jumped slightly. I guess being annoyed when dancing tenses you up.

Taking a deep breath, I let my body relax and my footsteps flow easier and I caught Damon smirking at me at my sudden change in movement.

I resisted the urge to deliberately step on his foot with my heels but it probably would have thrown me off and ruined the whole dance.

It felt like forever until the dance ended which I was thankful for since I hated dancing. Damon and I both bowed to each other, I then performed my speech about 'helping the community' and 'putting in all my effort to the town'.

Caroline should never had written mine.

That also finished and then we were allowed to go off and mingle with the crown until the results were announced.

The first person to bound up and hug me tightly was Caroline herself. She looked completely filled with shock, anger and happiness and the same time.

"Oh my God, where the hell is Klaus?!" She asked incredulously as she pulled out of the hug. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, feeling nothing but annoyance when I heard Klaus' name.

"He bailed, I don't know why" I muttered sourly and she hugged me again, this time it was softer and more heart-warming.

"Well, its a good thing Damon was there to save you. It reminds of when-" She stopped mid sentence and I raised an eyebrow

"Reminds you of what?"

"...When Stefan went on a ripper binge and Damon filled in for Elena" She explained and I understood what Damon meant before.

"It's ok. I don't even care about Elena and what happened in the past" I informed her and she nodded her head.

"So, how did I do?" I asked, changing the subject and breaking the silence. Caroline instantly perked up and grinned

"You were amazing!" She squealed, she went to say something else but Carol Lockwood went back up to the microphone to make an announcement.

"The judges are taking a little longer this time. Please gather here in around 2 hours so everything is prepared" She offered a generous smile as her speech was replied with everyone talking about why it would take so long.

This was my chance. My chance to go to the Mikaelson mansion and see what the hell Klaus was up too.

The Lockwood mansion wasn't too far from the Mikealson one so it would probably take around 10-20 minutes to walk.

"I'll be back for the announcement" I said to Caroline before quickly slipping away. A few people spoke to me, talking about my speech and dancing and I had to answer them to seem like a 'respectable' contestant.

Soon enough, I was out of the building and walking down the path to the main road. Thank goodness I was wearing a short dress.

If I was wearing a long one I would most definitely would have gotten mud on it.

Usually Caroline would have come after me to ask where I was going but since she didn't I guess she knew _exactly_ where I was going.

It didn't take me long to get to the mansion since I was hell bent on getting there.

There was silence outside the building which made me curious as there was usually birds or cars from the road that you could hear. But there was nothing.

Gently pushing the front door open, I listened closely to hear anything and some quiet talking spiked my interest as it was coming from upstairs.

Now, I know it was rude of me, but I wanted to find out who was there without them knowing I was here.

I remembered a spell that I read about that creates a bubble around you that cancels out any sound you produce.

After casting the spell, I confidently made my way up the stairs and followed where the voices were coming from.

My heart dropped slightly as I found myself outside Klaus' bedroom. What made it worse was that there was a male and female voice.

I done the cliche thing of pressing my ear to the closed door and listened to what was being said.

_"Shouldn't you be somewhere?"_ Klaus said

_"Shouldn't you?"_ A female retorted

_"Nothing important. Violet has been rather rude and ignorant to me recently"_

_"I think she has a reason too. Being the girlfriend of you"_

_"That's a rather stupid thing to say to me"_

_"Well guess what, I don't care"_

_"Says the one who just slept with me"_

As soon as those words were said, my already worried heart literally ripped in two.

Klaus had actually cheated on me.

I moved in a blur of rage, not touching the door but using my magic to blast it off its hinges.

The scene before me made me want to _kill_. Klaus was casually lying on his bed in just his underwear and a brunette girl with olive skin was standing nearby with her hands on her hips, also in just her underwear.

As soon as my entrance was made however, Klaus was up in an instant. His threatening face disappeared when he saw it was me.

"Violet" Was all he managed to say before I stormed up to him and slapped him so hard his head snapped to the side.

I literally felt like I was on fire. I was steaming with anger and all I saw when I looked at Klaus was the _monster_ he really was.

Klaus stood stunned, his hand on his cheek as if he was trying to register what was going on. I however, turned my attention to the girl who was wide-eyed and backing away from me.

She looked absolutely terrified.

"Who are you?" I questioned in a low tone, making my anger known.

"Hayley" She answered, her voice showing she was nervous.

_Hayley._ So this was the girl who ruined my sister relationship.

"You just cant help yourself can you?" I said in a disgusted tone "What? My sisters boyfriend not good enough for you so you go for mine?"

Hayley visibly swallowed and I went to lunge for her but arms wrapped around me, preventing me from doing so.

I used my magic to push Klaus away so he was thrown off of me and held up on the wall.

"Don't you even _dare_ touch me" I hissed, glaring at him as he stared at me with pure regret.

Rushed footsteps distracted me and brought my attention to the werewolf who was now running away from me.

I clenched my fist and Hayley immediately stopped, taking in a sharp breath as I was internally crushing her, bit by bit.

"I wouldn't run if I were you" I threatened, moving my hand suddenly so she was pulled back in front of me with one fluid movement.

Her body landed on the floor with a thud and I used my powers to keep her there.

I turned back around to Klaus who was struggling to break free. An emotionless laugh left my lips as tears began to spill.

What did I even do? Was I not paying enough attention to him? Did he not love me anymore?

"Why?" I whispered, not managing to ask any of the questions that ran through my mind. I couldn't even look him in the eye.

It should really be him who cant look _me_ in the eye but I couldn't even face him. I felt so betrayed.

When Klaus failed to answer me, I just shook my head I removed my magic so he fell to the floor.

In and instant he was in front of me, attempting to place his hand on my cheek but I stepped away. Not wanting to be touched by those hands.

Call me petty but this was the most horrible feeling I have ever experienced.

I just wanted to leave. Standing in Klaus' presence made me feel sick. My hand went to my mouth as I suppressed a whimper as Klaus' face became unreadable.

Instead of staying and feeling nothing but hatred for the man that I love, I turned on my heel and ran out of the room, grabbing my heels which I dropped at the door as I passed.

My vision clouded as I continued my run down the stairs and to the front door where I slammed into someone.

I expected it to be Klaus but when Kol stood in front of me I could do nothing but cry more. This whole house was filled with pieces of my broken heart.

With Kol and now with Klaus. Kol went to say something but I brushed past him.

I caught a glimpse of the time on the wall which read that I only had about an hour to get back to the contest.

I _really_ didn't want to go back. I couldn't. I was a wreck, my make up was probably ruined and I couldn't stop shaking.

From anger that was, I don't know if I'd be able to calm down until then.

Screw it, I'm not going back to that stupid competition. I probably haven't won anyway since Klaus ditched me and I looked like an idiot until Damon came a saved me.

By this time I had made it to the end of the drive and onto the path. I didn't know where to go.

Everywhere I thought of involved people that I didn't want to talk to.

Elena and Bonnie would have their days made if they found out. They would probably laugh at me and cast me out again like they've done so many times.

I let my heels drop from my hand as I headed in the direction of the woods. The woods always seemed to calm me and distract me from my problems.

I done this a lot when we travelled around. just walking around and feeling the nature flow through me.

Using my hands, I wiped under my eyes to attempt to get rid of the make up that was probably smeared on my face.

When I passed the trees to the woods I felt the nature teaming around me. It was a pleasant feeling which I would rather feel most of the time but since I can't live in the forest, it wasn't the best.

The leaves crunched under my bare feet as I walked deeper into the forest. I was surprised I hadn't tripped and fallen over yet since my vision was slightly impaired from crying.

I was so angry. Even the forest couldn't calm me down. Trying my hardest, I took a few deep breaths in but growled in frustration when it didn't work.

That growl soon turned into a scream as I turned to the nearest tree and used my magic to make it explode.

Wood splinters cascaded everywhere and I didn't even care if they caught my skin.

I just didn't care anymore. Just when everything was going right in my life, this had to happen.

I knew I should never had said yes to Carol. I should have made up some amazingly epic lie like I usually could.

Letting my knees go, I collapsed to the floor and leaned against the stump that remained from the tree I destroyed.

I didn't care if I got my dress muddy.

_I just didn't care anymore_.

*_3rd persons POV*_

Klaus still hadn't moved from his position from when Violet ran out.

A million thoughts were whizzing through his head but he didn't say anything or do anything.

He had hurt the girl he loved. Why did he even do that? He has no romantic attraction the Hayley the werewolf so why did he sleep with her?

Hayley had already left the mansion soon after Violet did so Klaus was alone in his room.

For all of 3 seconds.

"What happened?" Kol questioned as he passed through the empty doorway where a door should be.

"I do not have time for you Kol" Klaus muttered, his eyes on the door that lay on the floor.

"Well since Violet barged past me in an emotional mess I think you have all the time in the world for me" Kol argued, his mind curious as to what had happened.

His eyes scanned around the room, as if to find a clue of some sorts. When he sniffed in however, the scent of a werewolf filled his nose.

The pieces clicked in his brain.

"You betrayed her?" Kol hissed, anger bubbling inside him.

He could think in his head that if Violet was still with him then they would be happy. He would never cheat on her or hurt her in that way.

"Yes Kol" Klaus snapped "I betrayed her. I don't understand why... I haven't been feeling myself for a while now"

"That is no excuse Niklaus!" Kol shouted, his annoyance peaking "If you love Violet like you say you do then you wouldn't hurt her like that"

Klaus remained silent as his brother growled and vanished from the room, seeing if he could pick up any signs of Violet.

**Hi, new update. SHOCK HORROR. Hayley and Klaus did the dooooo**

**Yes I'm immature**

**This isn't the end of Vlaus/Klolet/what ever you want to call them. Of course it isn't, what would be the point of me doing a sequel if I broke them up?**

**Anyway, probably update again on like Saturday or Sunday since I don't have college tomorrow.**

**Hurray for no college!**

**That is all, bye! :) x**


End file.
